


Love's Not Blind

by dontwannaleavethecongo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, SSC, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwannaleavethecongo/pseuds/dontwannaleavethecongo
Summary: Kinktober day 3: sensory deprivation, temperature playNate buys some fun things and finds out a little more about his wife.





	Love's Not Blind

She was waiting at home. Dinner was cooked, and the table was set. Nate had called earlier and told her he would be a few minutes late for dinner as he needed to pick something up. He was a sweet man, and he was never late for dinner. Nora appreciated the call and couldn’t wait to see what her husband would be bringing home.  
Nora peered into the bathroom mirror and straightened her hair. Tucking in a loose strand from her beehive hair-do and reapplied her burgundy lipstick. Her brown eyes sparkled and her cheeks rosy with blush. She straightened her blue polka-dotted dress. It was her favorite, Nate had gotten if for her a day when he came back from his deployment. It had been a year since then. And a lot had changed, and a lot more was about to change.  
The door opened, and she hurried downstairs to greet her husband. His back was turned as he put his hat on the hat-rack. Nate was holding a generic bag that had no markings to imply where he had gone. He turned back to face his wife, closing the door behind him. Their eyes met, and he beamed into a smile. His eyes squinting at the outer edges as he did. “Wow,” he said breathlessly, “You look so beautiful.” Nora giggled and clasped her arms behind her back, rocking gently as she did so, “You’re quite dashing yourself.”  
He strode across the room, setting the unknown package down and cupped her face in his hands. Their noses briefly touched before they peppered kisses on each other’s lips. Her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. His lips brushed over the plush of her own, and she parted them allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. Nate gently pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. “So,” she wondered, “what did you buy?”  
He smirked, “That’s a surprise for after dinner.”  
He kissed her neck, and they both made their way to the dinner table.  
####  
Once everything was said and done, Nate showed Nora what he had bought. “I picked out a few things and we only have to do what you’re comfortable with,” he explained, “I know we talked about doing something like this a month ago, but we should go over it again.”  
Nora smiled, “I understand. Let’s just start with a blindfold.”  
Nate nodded and took the blindfold out from the box of toys he had bought earlier that day. The blindfold was thicker in the place where it would cover Nora’s eyes, and it thinned out at the ends. Nora went to go and take off her dress. “No darling,” Nate stopped her, “Let me do that for you.”  
“Oh my,” Nora blushed.  
Nate leaned over and wrapped the blindfold tightly over her eyes. Careful not to pull at her hair. “How does that feel,” he asked.  
“It feels kind of… strange. Different.”  
“Okay, just tell me if we need to stop.”  
“I will, my love,” she smiled.  
Nate leaned over and brushed his lips lightly along her cheeks. The stubble of his beard scratching her face. He felt his wife squirm and giggle underneath him. He reached behind her to the zipper on the back of her dress. He breathed gently into her ear, as the zipper fell to expose her bare skin. His fingertips brushed along her warm back and she shivered, “Your fingers are cold.”  
“I’m sorry babe,” Nate apologized pulling away.  
“No,” Nora tried reaching out to grab his arms, missing entirely, “It felt really good. I liked it.”  
Nate blushed and took a hold of her hands, which were still searching for his own. He let go and reached back around again, making sure to brush his cool fingertips subtly across her back as he removed her dress from her shoulders. She was wearing a lacey, black bra underneath her dress. Nate smirked as he saw her nipple peeking through the lace. He leaned in and brushed his lips down Nora’s neck. Blowing cool air on the patches of wetness making her moan and squirm. “Hold on baby,” Nate said getting up.  
He made his way to the fridge in the kitchen. He opened the freezer and retrieved an ice tray. Nora was still sitting on the bed where he left her. Dress still puddled around her waist, waiting patiently for her husband to come back. Nate quietly moved behind Nora, and she whimpered in surprise when she felt his cool hands suddenly on her back, taking off the clasp of her bra. Nate removed it and threw it to the side. He brushed his fingertips against her nipples.   
Nora moaned gently. Nate moved himself, so he was behind Nora. He leaned her back, so his chest was flush against her back. Finally, he sat on one of his hands. Nate grabbed an ice cube and rubbed it up her stomach. She wiggled violently, “Oh Nate.” He dipped his head down and nibbled on her ear lobe and moaned. Bringing the ice cube, now melting just from the heat of Nora’s body, up towards her left breast. He teased her nipple in slow tantalizing circles. Nora rubbed her legs together, generating friction in her pleasure center. Her nipple peaked up, and Nate removed the hand he had sat on, effectively heating it up. He moved his heated fingertips across Nora’s cooled and hardened nipples. She moaned and squirmed under the sudden heat change.  
Nate repeated the process grabbing a new ice cube and focusing his attention on the right breast instead. He took the new ice cube and ran it up her stomach and teased her right nipple. He suddenly stopped, and she sat waiting for him to do something. He left her waiting for a minute. Nora moaned, “Nate please… Don’t stop.” Nate grabbed another fresh ice cube. Nora suddenly felt a cold ice cube press down or her right nipple. It drove her wild. She couldn’t wait to feel what he was going to do next. She squealed when she suddenly felt an ice cube delve down her dress and into her panties. The ice cube reached her clit and she just about screamed.   
Nate murmured words of comfort into her ear, “Oh Nora, you’re so beautiful. I love making you squirm. So amazing.”  
Nora was left to mindless babbling. The ice cube soon melted, and Nate continued to finger his wife. Her pussy wet with her juices and water. He reached up with his other hand and squeezed a nipple. His mouth moved down to suck on her neck, leaving a small mark behind. Nora suddenly felt a finger delve into her wanting pussy. She moaned as his fingers curled and he immediately drove into her pleasure spot. “Mmm oh Nate,” Nora moaned squirming.  
Nate suddenly stopped and pulled out leaving Nora empty. The lack of stimulus felt strange. He threw her aside and removed the rest of her clothes. Her warm, wet pussy exposed to the cool air of the room. Nate removed his own clothes and rubbed his erection and took in the sight of his wife. Exposed in front of him, a slight sheen of sweat coated her body, and the blindfold remained tied around her eyes. Nate moved Nora’s legs, so he could seat himself between them. Nora felt a sudden intrusion between her legs and she moaned into her husband’s mouth. She felt as his cock slid into her pussy.  
He snapped his hips back and forth and swallowed down Nora’s moans. He shifted his hips, his cock rubbing up against her g-spot. Nate pulled away, “Oh Nora, I’m gonna…”  
“Oh… m-me too…”  
They both moaned, and Nate’s breathing sped up. He bit down on Nora’s neck and growled. His hips snapped a few more times and he spilled his seed deep inside of her. Nora climaxed, her pussy snapping down on Nate’s cock, milking him of every last drop.  
Nate laid atop Nora, keeping his cock inside her until his erection died down. It limply fell out and some of his come dribbled along with it. They held each other, breathing heavily. Nate reached up and removed the blindfold. They smiled at each other and placed chaste kisses on the other’s lips. Nora’s lipstick effectively smeared now. “That,” Nora said breathlessly, “Was amazing.”  
“I loved it too,” Nate brushed some of Nora’s hair behind her ears.  
The bliss-like look in Nora’s face disappeared. “Babe,” she tried hiding her nerves, “I have something I need to tell you.”  
Concern spread across Nate’s chiseled face, “Nora, what’s wrong?”  
She leaned in and whispered something into his ear. His expression changed into confusion and piqued joy. “Wait…What,” Nate tried to straighten out what Nora had just told him. Trying to understand what she just told him. A smile appearing and disappearing as his face tried to figure out what to say or what to do. “We… you… we’re having a baby?”  
Nora smiled, amused at Nate’s reply, “Yes, we are.”  
“Oh, my go- oh wow! What!?”  
Nate couldn’t contain his excitement and he jumped up onto his knees leaning over Nora, “This is amazing!”  
Nora giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down close to her. “You are going to make a wonderful father.”  
They kissed again. “And you a wonderful mother,” Nate mused, “You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”


End file.
